new snake in town
by blackheart555
Summary: i suk at summarys short story about zane fights off a new type of snake dont hate 1st story
1. chaper 1

**New snake in town**

**Zanes pov**

_Beep beep beep_

I woke up at 10:55 one of Jays little pranks again when I went out into the room all the ninja were gone and the only one left on the ship was me and Lloyde.

"Hey Zane sleep in?" "Jay switched my time AGAIN, I got a headache" " Lloyde stretched out his hand and felt my forehead. "Oh my god Zane your burning up" he ran to to the bathroom to find the ear thermometer . I started feeling dizzy and lightheaded. Then I collapsed

3 days earlier

**no ones pov**

When we finally got the Kai went over to ask a pedestrian and asked if he saw any snake sightings he said the last he saw of a flash of them heading toward the woods they started to run into the woods looking up for any movment when 3 large snakes can up Zane knew exactly what kind of snakes there were they were they were the green tree vipers he didnt know if they were venomous or not but they were every where

Cole gave orders Kai you get the ones from the left i'll the back zane the frount and jay the right they did spinjistu and knocked them down.

**zanes pov**

They were about 30 left when I noticed that one snake got away and started heading toward ninjago I sprang right to the snake from the tree before i knew it.

He bit me

After he sank his 5 inch fangs into my arm i flew back and he slithered down a hole i slid my sleeve over the bite not knowing if he was venomous or not I needed to go back to the ship

I didnt feel any pain on my arm in fact I didn't feel anything jay said he finnally got the web up i got on the laptop and typed in snakes and i saw a broken down robot that said error piss off. After that i looked at many snakes i gather up the strength and typed venomous snakes holding my arm i found a picture and under the caption it said green tree viper and i slammed the laptop shut and went to bed.

**present day**

I felt sweaty after Lloyd left I colapsed ripping my sleeve off my arm was blackish purple i felt somthinng come down my cheek my nose was bleeding Lloyd came back and saw my arm "Zane what happened" "i.i got bit" "ill call the ninja" Lloyd called them

Cole said he was coming when he saw Zane on the ground blood coming out of his nose and mouth he quickly took Zane and Lloyd to the vehicle and took them to the hospital in the back Lloyd was trying to keep Zane awake blood was coming out of his mouth nose and ears it was weird when they got there he called for help two nurses took him away.

2 hours later the nurses came out and they said zane will live but hes in a deep coma were not sure when he will wake up. Nya dug her face into kai's chest and jay silently cried

2 months later

**zanes pov**

i woke up with thick fabric over my arm and iv in my wrist i felt like crap and my hair was a mess but the nurse said i was allowed to go tomorrow. i walked over and saw the ship about a mile away. crap

i started to walk and saw the chain and started to climb when i got up the alarm went off i quickly turned it off after 5 minutes nobody came out so in walked into my room. nobody then i heard them in the game room yelling over who won. in got on a new pair of cloths on and decided to go to nias room she was staring at the wall and saw me come in she ran over to me and started to cry that caused the attension of the guys we were happy i was back but we stilll have the problem of the snakes i wanted revenge


	2. ignore this box

**New snake in town**

**Zanes pov**

_Beep beep beep_

I woke up at 10:55 one of jays little pranks again when I went out into the room all the ninja were gone and the only one left on the ship was me and loyde.

"hey zane sleep in?" "jay switched my time AGAIN, I got a headache " loyde stretched out his hand and felt my forehead. Oh my god zane your burning up he ran to to the bathroom to find the ear thermometer . I started feeling dizzy and lightheaded. Then I collapsed

3 days earlier

**Kai pov**

NINJAGO! My sowrd had just turned into the vehicle of fire as we rode closer to ninjago I remembered what nia said.

"GUYS GET IN HERE there had been snake recordings but there reported in the trees attacking people from below at lighting speeds" we need to get there fast.

With zane in the back kai in the lead and jay in the miidle with cole we were heading closer and closer to ninjago. Zane had been very distant from us seince he saw a vision and passed out in his room while meditating . it scared us that zane might be in trouble and could get hurt.

**Jays pov**

Ever seince zane fainted weve been on edge this new snake scared all of us and it seems zane is getting the most out of this. Like he knows what were up against…I don't like

He is even more stranger than usual

**Coles pov**

New snake cool ive been getting bored ever seince we defeated scales and LG.

When zane fainted we always get worried I think zane over reactwed it always seems like his gears are screwing up or whatever I don't know how he works. I bet the worst thing he does is faints.

Its like hes getting us worked up over nothing

**no ones pov**

when we finally got the kai went over to ask a pedestrian and asked if he saw any snake sighnings he said the last he saw of a flash of them heading toward the woods they started to run into the woods looking up for any movment when 3 large snakes can up zane knew exactly what kind of snakes there were they were they were the green tree vipers there venom is incredibly dangerous and they were every where kai you get the ones from the left cole the back zane the frount and jay the back they did spinjistu and knocked them down.

**zanes pov**

they were all about to get beat when i noticed that one snake got away and started heading toward ninjago i sprang right tothe snake from the tree before i knew it

he bit me

after he sank his 5 inch fangs into my arm i flew back and he slithered down a hole i slid my sleeve over the bite not knowing if he was venomous or not i needed to go back to the ship i didnt feel any pain on my arm in fact i ddnt feel anything jay said he finnally got the web up i got on the laptop and typed in snakes and i saw a broken down robot that said error piss off. after that i looked at many snakes i gather up the strength and typed venomous snakes holding my arm i found a picture and under the caption it said green tree viper and i slammed the laptop shut and went to bed.

**present day**

i felt sweaty after loyyde left i colapsed ripping my sleeve off my arm was blackish purple i felt somthinng come down my cheek my nose was bleeding loyde came back and saw my arm zane what happened i.i got bit ill call the ninja loyde called them cole said he was coming when he saw zane on the ground blood coming out of his nose and mouth he quickly took zane and loyyde to the vehicle and took them to the hospital in the back loyyde was trying to keep zane awake blood was coming out of his mouth nose and ears it was weird when they got there he called for help two nurses took him away.

2hours later the nurses came out and they said zane will live but hes in a deep coma were not sure when he will wake up. nia dug her face into kai's chest and jay silently cried

2 months later

**zanes pov**

i woke up with thick fabrik over my arm and iv in my wrist i felt like crap and my hair was a mess but the nurse said i was allowed to go tomorrow. i walked over and saw the ship about a mile away. crap

i started to walk and saw the chain and started to climb when i got up the alarm went off i quickly turned it off after 5 minutes nobody came out so in walked into my room. nobody then i heard them in the game room yelling over who won. in got on a new pair of cloths on and decided to go to nias room she was staring at the wall and saw me come in she ran over to me and started to cry that caused the attension of the guys we were happy i was back but we stilll have the problem of the snakes i wanted revenge


	3. Chapter 2

I was in my room meditating it had been only a day since I got back from the hospital. The snake bite was starting to go down but it was really puffed out. Ever since I got back home the guys have been babying me. The bite messed with my control pad so everything's changed I've had this feeling in my stomach they said it was anger revenge. And I did want revenge.

I walked out of the room my arm was still unable to use so no revenge yet. The ship was landed but I was "forbidden" by Kai to go anywhere without a buddy. I still jumped out of the parked ship and walked to the pond a couple feet away.

I jumped in and swam to the bottom. I always adored nature that's why I loved being around it going swimming and for walks, thinking of all the cool things that happen like a butterfly's cocoon stage they grow wings and break out.

And the instincts amaze me like they know where to go. It's kind of like me my instinct is to help out people and nature.

I was deep in thought when I heard a splash and saw Cole swimming towards the bottom then grabbing me I took my good arm and made him release his grip.

And I saw to the surface with Kai standing there. He took my arm I pulled it away as he looked back at me "I**'m** n**o**t y**o**u**r **b**a**b**y**" my voice was off.

Kai looked at me and laughed "Jays getting me new cables" I said walking to the ship.

Kai stopped me by grabbing my bad arm it like the pain he grabbed their spread to the rest of the arm it felt like someone stuck a knife my injured arm and dragged it down to my hand bones.

I collapsed to the ground grabbing my arm screaming I looked up at Kai with an evil look "l**ook **e**ve**n **thou**gh I'**m** **hu**rt d**oe**sn't m**ea**n **you** ha**ve** to ta**k**e **care **of **me I can t**ake care** of m**ys**elf**" I got up and walked to the ship when Jay came he walked to me opened my arm panel I closed my eyes from the pain.

"All fixed"

"Thank you Jay"

A couple days had come by and I was able to use my arms again it was still puffed out but not as bad. I was able to train now. But sensei didn't really like my training he said I had to be calm. I wanted to yell "I almost died from that asshole snake" I'm getting revenge.

I was ready. I suited up when I woke up Lloyd

"Zane what are you doing"?

"I'm getting revenge you wouldn't understand"

"Let me go with you they hurt my friend it's my revenge to"

I nodded and smiled something I haven't done in a while. We hopped out of the ship and started heading towards the forest. When I heard rustling in the tree's I looked up as me and Lloyd went back to back.

I looked over and saw the leader of the vipers. "Hello ninja I saw you're swelling went down"

"Go to hell"

"Well that's not nice to say to a friend"

"Were not friends"

"Well I would say so I don't even know your name"

I stood up from my crouch position "I am Zane Julian ice ninja holder of the golden weapon Shurikens of Ice and I'm here to defeat you"

He started to laugh "oh are you bring it on then" I shot some ice at him that he quickly dodged and went up a tree. He came down and hit me on the back with a knife. I quickly turned around and froze his tail into place as he started to move I shot a shuriken at his digging it into his side and flying back to me splatting blood on my white suit.

I walked over to him and smiled he had a panicked look on his face "if you kill me then another viper will take my place you can't kill them all can you"? I looked around when I saw red eyes looking at us I just smiled at him and laughed.

"I just want revenge on you" I walked over to him and raised my shuriken and started stabbing it into his green scaly down to his meat and bones until half my suit was drenched in red blood. Lloyd begged me to stop before punching me.

"ZANE THIS ISNT YOU!" tears were running down his face as I looked at myself in the pool of blood it had a different reflection of me dark. I had black hair and red eyes I was smiling with his sharp teeth. I could already see it happening, my skin was turning gray.

A snake who had already taken his place slithered out "we kind of have the same effect as the great devourer you turn dark not quite evil but dark" I looked down at myself when he yelled "ATTACK" I grabbed Lloyd and we took off on my motor cycle to home.

I climbed up the chain when we left it was about 10:23 and now it was 3:02 we have been gone for 5 hours. As we got on the ship I should have known my motor cycle would make noise because the ninja were awake when I went into my room.

Kai turned the light on and saw that I was soaked in blood the other two gasped and ran over to me. I stripped my uniform as I was stuck with my red boxers. The only injury on me was on my back I went to the bathroom with a roll of that bandage fabric and they wrapped it around my wound it went from my shoulders to the middle of my back.

"What were you thinking you could have been killed!?" I looked over at him "I have to tell you guys something"

"No answer my question!"

"Kai it's important"

"NO FIRST YOU AWNSER ME!"

I looked down a tear went down my face in the bathroom I saw my eye's starting to turn red.

"I needed revenge for-"

"Why won't you look at me"?

I looked up at him as he saw my eyes. Red. He stepped back and looked at me against the wall.

"Who are you"? I laughed and grabbed my head


	4. Chapter 3

"Z-Zane" he had tears running down his face as he saw his brother turn into, well dark. I stood up still laughing I was swaging back and forth. I looked at Kai "take me to sensei" I spit out before I started laughing showing my sharp teeth.

He took my arm and walked me to sensei who was meditating. He looked back fast as we opened his door he walked over to us. And grabbed Zane who was still a little like himself he sat down with him he was swaying like he was dizzy.

He grabbed his head and screamed as I saw his hair it started to turn black and instead of strait it was facing forward with spikes. Sensei grabbed something and held it to his stomach.

The wind picked up and lightning stirred up in the sky as Zane lifter his head wind flying his black hair up the ship started to shake. Zane's eyes turned red and it all stopped,

He collapsed to the ground. Kai ran over to him and picked him up Zane opened his eyes and smiled showing his red eyes and sharp teeth he ran out of the room and waved goodbye before jumping down off the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

I still had some good in me I can feel it I start to run to the vipers den to get their venom in their staff. I had no idea where I was going I heard a voice in my head talking bad about my brothers and of the people of ninjago. Saying that they've never really accepted me and that I wasn't really their brother I clutched my head yelling "LIES!"

I heard something in the bushes and saw garmadon walk out he was smiling evilly. Looks like the snakes got to you I looked at him with confusion in my face.

"Go take a look" he said pointing to a puddle. I walked over when I saw a reflection it was me but I was evil I looked at my skin grey. I hit the puddle when a new reflection started to show it was of the old me he was trapped in the darkness I reached out but got my hand wet.

I looked at garmadon "you feel that urge... Its anger Zane" I gasped at him I felt the only good in my turning dark I wrote a word by the puddle before I fell to my knees and madly laughed.

**Kai's pov**

I looked at Sensei who was at a loss for word he muttered to himself

"It didn't work" I bowed my head as Cole ran in

"What the hell was that?" I looked we have to try to find Zane. I walked out on deck followed by Cole and Jay. We ran into the woods where Zane was last seen. I ran over to his tree nothing. I sat against tree breathing hard when I saw a puddle with a word written by it.

It said dive, I looked into the puddle and instead of my reflection I see Zane he was standing on the black ground he was sinking into the darkness. I showed Cole and Jay they looked in and saw nothing.

"It's Zane!" I yelled Jay felt my head

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes Zane's sinking in the puddle" I stuck my hand in it got deeper and deeper into the ground when I peeked my head in. Cole and Jay stared at me and smiled we went back to the ship and I grabbed the rope. I wrapped the rope around me as I see Zane sinking up to his neck.

They dropped me onto the ground I started to sink when I see Zane he was sinking deeper he was now covered in the darkness. I started to dig and about to my waistline I grabbed Zane I pulled on the rope my body was now cover in darkness.

They pulled me and Zane up I kept my grip we were covered in black glop. Cole and Jay helped us up Zane looked at me.

"Thank you"

"My pleasure"


End file.
